Charmed 5?
by Miss. Kryss
Summary: All four sisters are living. Piper and Leo are still together with their son, Wyatt. Phoebe isn't with Cole. (Sorry for all you Cole lovers out there!) Pru is still living and Paige knows she is a witch. But wait.. can it be....? A fifth sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in Charmed, though I wouldn't mind owning Drew Fuller. Tehe . But I do own a few of my own characters in this story. There is another sister... that would make it the Charmed 5.

_Ok here's the thing. All sisters are living: Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. But... there is_

_another sister though. Her name is Phiona. She is Paige's twin sister. They were spilt up_

_at the foster home so Paige doesn't remember her, but Phiona (Phi (FE) for short) had_

_these memories of another sister... So she went searching for this other sister. Piper and_

_Leo is still together and they have their baby Wyatt. And Chris does come back from_

_the future... he's just not Piper and Leo's future son. He is a childhood friend of Wyatt's_

_and hates what Wyatt does in the future so comes back to change that. So, the story starts_

_in where Phiona finds Paige. Please R&R and tell me if this was a good idea or not._

_Love,_

_Krystina_

**On with the story...**

"Has anyone seen my cute little black dress?" Phoebe said as she rushed into the kitchen

in her PJ's.

"Yeah, um... I wore it last night." Paige answered back.

"Great, just great... what am I suppose to wear now?" Phoebe said in frustration.

"Just wear mine Phebs... I won't be wearing it tonight anyhow." Pru said trying to stop

the fight before it happened.

"Aww... did Jack cancel your date again?!?!" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's what you get for dating a doctor."

"But hey, he is a mighty fine doctor, if you don't mind my saying." Paige said with a

giggle.

All 4 girls laughed. Everyone was rushing around the kitchen trying to get ready for

work. Paige was cooking toast; Piper was trying to make some home fries but every time

she tried to leave Wyatt's side he would cry. Pru was getting some beagles out because

she doesn't like toast and Phoebe went up stairs to Pru's room to get that black dress.

As everyone sat down around the island in the kitchen the doorbell rang.

"Uhrg... just when we sit down..." Piper commented.

"I'll get it. I wasn't hungry anyways..." Paige said as she pushed out her chair to stand on

her feet and walked towards the front door.

"Hello?" Paige said as she opened the door.

"Paige?" the girl said who was standing in the threshold of the antique doorway.

"Um... yes... and you know me how...?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Its just... wow. I can't believe I finally found you!" the strange girl

with dark hair said as she walked in Gram's house.

"You were looking for me?" Paige asked with her eyebrows raised.

By now the three other sisters walked in and was listen to this girl rant on about how she

finally found Paige.

"Who are you?" Phoebe finally asked.

"Me? Oh I'm so sorry. Paige... I'm your twin. I'm your sister!" she said as she glowed

with pride.

**A/N:** Please tell me how I did. I really want to hear what you have to say. My email is or either one works for me.

**P.S.-** sorry it's so short... I don't know exactly where I'm going with this yet. If you have

any ideas I would truly appreciate any of them.

Krystina


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Phiona

Summery: Phiona just found Paige

_On with the story..._

"You're her what?!?" Piper practically yelled.

"I'm her sister, twin. Not identical as you can see, but we are twins. We got split up in the foster home. Don't you remember Paige?" the new sister said.

"No I'm sorry, I don't." Paige said shockingly.

"Hey, how do we know your not some fake out to get us. It wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to kill us and they say they were a "good friend of the family's!" Pru exclaimed.

"What one earth are you talking about? Am I in danger here?" the strange girl asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. Pru is just having a little melt down that's all." Phoebe said as she gave her sister that look.

"What's your name?" Paige asked.

"My name? Oh my name. I'm sorry, I was so happy to have found you I forgot to tell you my name. Silly me." She said.

The girls all stared at her. She was nothing like Paige at all. How could they be twins?

"It's Phiona." Phiona said.

"Hey, look at that. Mom finally ran out of P names." Piper said.

"No no. It's spelled P-h-i-o-n-a."

"Of course." Piper smiled.

"Wait, so are you my sister too?" Phiona questioned Piper.

"Ahh, yes, I am. So are Pru, and Phoebe." Piper said as she pointed to each sister.

"So I don't just have a twin but I have 3 other sisters too? This is so great. I always wanted to have a sister and now I have 4!" Phiona exclaimed.

"Oh well, we have 3 we might as well add another, I guess." Pru said under her breath. She wasn't sure she could take on another sister. That is just too much PMS for her in one month.

"So how did you find me?" Paige asked.

"I don't know really. I had given up like 2 years ago. And I was just walking down your street and something brought me to your house. Just something about it. I don't know. It was almost as if magic had brought me here. But that's ridiculous. Magic doesn't exist." Phiona laughed.

"Yeah, right." Paige laughed.

Paige looked at her sisters. Was this girl for real?

"We need to go up to the attic." Phoebe proposed as they went into the kitchen to have a meeting while they left Phiona in the conservatory.

"And leave her down here by herself? I don't think so." Piper said, "What if she is a robber and the only reason she was drawn to this house is because it's big and she thinks we are rich."

"Maybe we should let Paige decide." Pru said.

"Me? Why?" Paige questioned Pru.

"Because she is your twin. Supposedly. So I think you should decide what we should do with her." Pru answered her.

"Right. Ok. Um..." Paige said as she thought, "We should go up to the attic," Piper threw her a look, "but bring her up with us. If she really is good, and not evil, she would be able to touch the book. Remember when I first touched the book it glowed. Maybe it will do the same with her."

"Alright, then up to the attic it is." Pru said.

_Up in the attic_

"Why are we up here?" Phiona asked.

"We just like to come up here a lot." Phoebe covered.

"I want you to see something." Paige said and directed her over to The Book of Shadows.

"You want me to see an old book?" Phiona questioned.

"This isn't just any book." Pru said to her.

"Oh, is it like a family air loom?"

"Something like that." Piper answered her.

Phiona reached out for the book... and she touched it. It didn't budge. She was good. But then, it didn't glow either.

"It's not glowing." Phoebe stated the obvious.

"What?" Phiona asked.

Paige went to close the book and once she touched Phiona's hand it glowed.

"What was that?" Phiona asked frantically.

"That was a sign to tell us that you really are one of us." Paige explained.

"One of you? What you guys in a cult or something?" Phiona accused.

"No, we're witches." Pru said.

And with that, Phiona fainted right there in the attic. They all rushed around her. And Leo orbed in, but he wasn't alone. Someone else orbed in too.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened here?" Leo asked as he looked at the girl who lay on the floor in front of him.

"I didn't sense a mortal here." Leo added in his defense.

"Then she must be who she says she is." Phoebe said.

"Not necessarily", Pru said, "she could just be a warlock or a demon trying to say she is a sister of ours just to kill us."

"Then tell me why would she faint at the sight of supernatural going on and us telling her she is a witch." Paige said in Phiona's fortification.

"Would _someone_ tell me what is going on?" Leo said with annoyance.

"Well we aren't _exactly_ sure on that either." Piper said back.

"What do you mean your "aren't _exactly_ sure either"?" the guy behind Leo said.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Piper asked scornfully.

"Ahh-, Piper, this is your new White Lighter." Leo explained as if that said it all.

"What do you mean, our _new_ White Lighter? You're our White Lighter." Piper said.

"Yes I am, it's just that I have other charges and Chris is a new White Lighter, so the elders sent Chris to _help_ me out a little." Leo made clear.

"_Help you_? If you need help, then we need a miracle." Piper said aggravated.

"Piper, sweetie, can we talk about this later?" Leo said pleadingly.

"Oh you bet we're gonna talk about this later."

"Guys, if you have issues, see a shrink. What we need now is to figure our what we are gonna do with "Witch wannabe" here?" Pru said.

"Her name is Phiona. And she isn't a witch wannabe, she's our sister, my twin." Paige said in her security.

**A/N: I know this very short but I am drawing a writer's block. I am very sorry for this. I promise I will update ASAP, or at least as soon as I get rid of this writer's block. Once again I am very sorry.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hey you guys… you have to help me out here. I need some ideas on where I should take this story. So even if you think your idea sucks… tell me it anyways!!! I have a huge writers block, plus I've been sick for the past **5 DAYS**!!!** -.-** Crazy stuff!! Oh, well. Just **remember to R&R** and tell what should happen next. Thank ya'll so much!!!!!

Love ya'll much,

Krystina


End file.
